(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise tool, and more particularly, to a foot-therapy and toe-aligning device that is devised to align, separate, treat, and stretch toes.
(2) Description of Related Art
Therapy and exercise tools have long been known in prior art. Recently, such tools have been applied to not only stretch larger muscles, but also to those in the feet and toes. Several toe-stretching, exercising and aligning devices have been invented where a user places a toe stretcher (aligner) between the user's toes. However, as scientific understanding advances, more effective and convenient devices are now possible.
A few advantages of existing toe stretcher devices are that they generally increase foot strength, increase toe and ankle flexibility, improve arches, stretch Achilles' tendons, and realign toes. Although toe stretchers devised to-date partially fulfill this need, they are difficult to use and remain tied to past technology and information, limiting their convenience and effectiveness. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,263, issued to Funatogawa (hereinafter “the Funatogawa invention”), discloses a toe holder consisting of a frame with five holes (each separated by a toe post) for toe insertion. The five holes are substantially circular, with each circle being sealed around its perimeter. Because each circle is sealed, inserting all five toes has been problematic, making it difficult to put the toe stretcher on and take it off. Additionally, this design does not allow for the wide variations seen in foot/toe shape or condition. Thus, in some cases, the devices are unwearable. Additionally, altering the relative positioning of the individual posts to easily fit a specific person's toot, or condition is again impossible with the Funatogawa invention because the surrounding frame is connected with each toe post. This also makes it impossible to separate the frame for toe insertion. Separating the frame (i.e., pulling top and bottom portions of the frame away from each other) in the Funatogawa invention would pull the toe posts together, thereby causing the toe holes to become increasingly narrow upon elongation. Because the holes are sealed around their perimeter, the Funatogawa invention does not allow for a more custom, individual post positioning. Further, the Funatogawa invention does not mention a means to keep the post in a custom position (i.e., through elongation and return).
Additionally, the Applicant of the present invention previously filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/687,354, entitled, “Toe Stretcher” (hereinafter “application '354), now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,939, Application '354 disclosed a toe stretcher having a frame with a separator for separating a plurality of toes. The frame included a top portion, a bottom portion, a front portion, and a back portion. The frame further included a plurality of holes through the frame for insertion of a plurality of toes, wherein each hole in the plurality of holes includes an entrance into the back portion, an exit from the front portion, and surrounding walls connecting the entrance with the exit. The surrounding wall in at least one hole in the plurality of holes is continuous and thereby sealed, and the surrounding wall in at least one other hole in the plurality of holes is non-continuous and thereby not sealed, serving as an openable toe hole allowing for easy insertion of a toe. While application '354 is particularly effective in stretching and aligning a user's toes, it requires a user to force at least one toe through a hole.
U.S. Pat. No. D415,858, issued to Funatogawa (hereinafter “the Funatogawa2 invention”), discloses a die-cut toe separator design, common in the cosmetic industry, having a bottom frame with at least four toe posts protruding up from the bottom frame. The toe separator in the Funatogawa2 invention appears to be formed of a die-cut than and does not produce or teach a calculated balance of elastomeric properties and design shapes. Die-cut foam toe separators (for painting toe nails) are common and have been well known in the art for several years. Die-cut foam typically results in 90 degree angles, such as the 90 degree angles shown between the toe holes and the front and back portions (i.e., two-planes) of the frame in the Funatogawa2 invention. The two-plane, 90 degree cut and thickness represented in the Funatogawa2 invention would be extremely difficult if not impossible, to generate if the product disclosed in the Funatogawa2 invention was die-cut of an elastomeric gel material.
Additionally, the two-plane die-cutting design in the Funatogawa2 invention does not disclose ergonomically shaped toe posts. For beneficial effects, a user would ideally wear the product for an extended period of time, unlike cosmetic toe separators. Because of the sharp edges and two-plane thick posts, the Funatogawa2 invention disclosed in the design patent cannot be worn for extended periods as it would be extremely uncomfortable. The 90 degree edges and planer surfaces of the funtagowa2 invention would focus and localize pressure on the skin, the underlying muscle, the nerves, and the bone. As such, the Funatogawa2 invention was dearly not intended to be a therapeutic tool.
Due to the die-cut foam and its two-plane design, the toe separator disclosed in the Funatogawa2 invention could not have the required properties of elongation, contraction and compression resistance, and still be comfortable to use and impart therapeutic benefits.
Further, as noted in the illustrations of the Funatogawa2 invention, the proportionality of the thickness-to-length-to-height dimensions of the toe separator are sufficient to allow a user to place toes within the toe separator. However, the dimensions do not provide a sufficient proportionality to allow a user to stretch the toes outward and away from the ball of the foot. Thus, based on the illustrations of the Funatogawa2 invention, it is clear that the toe separator was designed as a cosmetic tool rather than an exercise and therapeutic device.
Additionally, foam does not elongate sufficiently to allow a user to stretch the toe post or frame. Thus, a need exists for an intended stretchable toe post (and/or frame) because in stretching, the toe post becomes thinner in diameter and is thereby more easily placed between the user's toes. Upon release, a stretched toe post would contract in length and expand circumferentially to conform tightly to and effectively hold the user's toes, thereby remaining in the desired position. When released, the post would expand outwardly to increase pressure against the toes and thereby hold the device in the desired position. Equally significant, the posts would contract along a lengthwise axis to impart a lengthwise axis compressive holding force on the surface of the toe as well, also holding, the device in the desired position. The forces resulting from contraction and elongation, individually and in combination, would easily enable a user to place, affix and maintain a toe post position between a user's toes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that a continuing need exists for a new and improved foot-therapy, exercise and aligning, device that allows for axially, ergonomically-contoured post shapes, and a means of maintaining a post in a custom placed position through a calculated balance of elastomeric properties and design shape.